1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to connectors and more specifically it relates to a device for connecting two baby strollers together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous connectors have been provided in prior art that are adapted to join, fasten, link or unite articles together. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.